1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus such as a digital camera having an image sensor for photoelectrically converting a subject light to generate an image signal and such an image capturing method.
2. Background Arts
Digital cameras have become widespread. The digital camera captures a subject image focused through a taking lens by using an image sensor of CCD type, MOS type or the like, and then produces image data from the image signal output from the image sensor and records it in a memory.
When a flash is used for capturing the image of a subject such as a person and an animal, the flash light may cause discomfort to the subject and, in this case, the image cannot be captured in a natural condition. However, when the flash is not used and an exposure time (a charge storing time) is increased, the captured image becomes blurred due to a camera shake and the like. To solve such problems, a digital camera is known which increases an ISO sensitivity instead of the exposure time when capturing the image (for instance, see U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0189825).
However, when using the digital camera disclosed in the above reference, a user need to select and set the ISO sensitivity suitable to the image capturing conditions. The user further needs to set the exposure time in accordance with the set ISO sensitivity. Such setting operation is regarded as troublesome by the general users and not commonly used.